Mines of Khuras (Quest)
Mines of Khuras is a quest in . Quick walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision while sleeping. *Travel to the city of Camlorn, High Rock. *Talk with the Priest on the Brotherhood of Seth and accept his quest. *Travel to the Mines of Khuras. *Retrieve the Map Fragment. *Give the Map Fragment to the Priest and he will mark the Crypt of Hearts on the map. Walkthrough Ria Silmane After obtaining the Fifth Piece of the Staff of Chaos, the Eternal Champion once more receives a vision of the deceased Ria Silmane during their sleep. The sorceress congratulates them for conquering the Fifth Piece from the ruins of Crystal Tower and warns there are three other pieces yet to be reached. Ria discovered the location of the Sixth Piece traveling among ethereal planes—the dungeon Crypt of Hearts. Camlorn Talking with people about the Crypt of Hearts will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the city of Camlorn, High Rock. The citizens of the city will advise that the Champion to go to a local temple, the Brotherhood of Seth. The citizens of Camlorn can also give directions to the temple if the Champion does not know where it is. Inside the temple, the Senior Brother Halfas Varn will greet the Eternal Champion, and further interactions indicate that he seems to already know about the quest to discover the Crypt of Hearts. The Priest says that one of the monks, Brother Barnabas of Thetis, went crazy thinking that, "The Emperor was captured and only an item called Staff of Chaos could free him." Not believing their brother, the monks did not pay any attention to his warnings. However, Barnabas recently assassinated Brother Martinus and stole a Map Fragment which contains a code to decipher the location of the Crypt of Hearts. Halfas theorizes that his Brother traveled to the Mines of Khuras, a dangerous dungeon, and certainly perished there. The Senior Brother then asks the Eternal Champion to recover the fragment from the Mines and in return he will reveal the location of the Crypt of Hearts. After receiving a positive reply, the Senior Brother will then mark the Mines of Khuras on the map. Mines of Khuras Recommended effects: *'Resist Fire, which can be used in form of spell and potion, both are sold at Mages Guild—two potions are enough.' *'Resist Shock, for enemies at the dungeon tend to use shock attacks.' Mines of Khuras is a bi-level dungeon and as already said by Halfas, a dangerous location. The First Level is more tricky than the other area, due to its streams of lava, while the Second Level is easier, however there is an abundant presence of abysses. Creatures encountered inside the dungeon include Homonculi and Stone Golems. First Level After entering Mines of Khuras, there will be two ways to reach the door to the Second Level, which is exactly south of the entrance (as seen on the map). The way to the left will be flooded with lava, which can be passed safely with the Resist Fire effect, though still dealing damage. The way to the ring will also be flooded with lava, however this lava can be passed without the Resist Fire effect; just by jumping from a platform to another. Still, the Eternal Champion may fail and fall into the lava, easily killing them or removing a great portion of Health. Alternatively, a magic user can use the spell Passwall to break the walls, reaching the door to the Second Level through a much shorter way. However it is important to remember that the door must be entered through the correct side, otherwise the Eternal Champion will be locked inside the walls. Regardless of the way taken, in this level the demoniac Homunculi will again appear against the Eternal Champion, mainly in the First Level. Using Resist Shock is useful when fighting these creatures at long range. Not only the first corridors, but all the First Level is flooded with lava, especially on the northeast area. Second Level The Second Level is considerably safer than the First, not having streams of lava, but a great number of comparatively inoffensive abysses. Stone Golems will appear in this area, these are the medium strength golem, between its Ice and Iron relatives. Stone Golems, like the Homunculi, use Shock attacks at long range. The Map Fragment stands inside a room in the southeast area locked by two doors. To reach this room, the Eternal Champion can choose to take either the upper way or the lower way (the map on the right shows the location of the Map Fragment, represented by a green marker). Close to the Map Fragment, the remains of Brother Barnabas reveal the end of the priest who could not rescue the Emperor. Once the Eternal Champion obtained the Map Fragment, they must give it back to Halfas Varn on the Brotherhood of Seth. The Senior Brother fulfills his part of the exchange deciphering the location of Crypt of Hearts and marking it on the map.